


Lie to Me

by ksiezycowa_kaplanka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst and Porn, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is a Tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksiezycowa_kaplanka/pseuds/ksiezycowa_kaplanka
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel are two of the most feared hitmen in the United States. They are given a simple task, to hunt each other down. But after a drunken one night stand and blooming feelings, they lie to each other to keep up the facade of anonymity for each other's sake.





	Lie to Me

They are given a simple task. 

_Hunt down Dean Winchester._

_Kill Jimmy Novak._

And the response is always the same: 

_Yes Sir._

 

 

Dean Winchester, chiseled jaw and perfectly styled hair, sits in a foggy poker room. 

The dim light casts dramatic shadows over his angular face, a cigarette perched between two plump lips. 

He twirls a knife, his nonchalant gaze cast onto his latest client: a man in his thirties who lost his father a quarter of a million dollars in a tricky game of cards. 

"You spend a lot of time in this room?" Dean asks, taking a puff of his cigarette. 

The man quivers, "Yes sir. That's the reason why your father hired me. I play cards, it's my life." 

Dean smirks, "It's your life, huh?" He allows the smoke to trail over his lips, falling onto the velvet table and evaporate. 

The man nods, "Yes. I promise that what happened with your father was not a mistake. My opponent was clearly cheating." 

"Your opponent cost us a quarter of a million dollars, I'd be pretty pissed if I lost that kind of money." Dean threatens, taking another puff. 

"It won't happen again, I swear on it. Please give me another chance!" The man begs, tears welling in his eyes. 

Dean shrugs, tapping the cigarette onto a messy ashtray, "I could." 

Standing up, he perches himself on the tip of the knife, "But I won't." 

He is quick to grab the gun holstered in his pressed jacket, loosening the safety, and firing a single shot into the man's head with deadly precision.

The kill is clean, his client slumping in his chair lifeless. 

Dean slips out his phone, punching out a quick text to his father, "It's done." 

He takes another drag, distastefully spitting out the smoke, "I can't believe you offered me this bullshit." He says to the dead man, crushing the cigarette into the velvet table and leaving the mess behind. 

 

 

"Castiel, I've just recieved word that the Winchester has fulfilled another request." 

Castiel, better known by his pseudonym: Jimmy Novak, straightens his navy blue tie against his white shirt. He shoulders a black overcoat, ready for his new assignment. 

"What do you want me to do?" He asks. 

His employer, a stout man called Metatron, ponders as he sips a glass of whiskey. 

"Dean Winchester, is what we like to call in the business world, a 'liability'. I would really appreciate not being the laughing stock of my clan." 

Castiel nods, securing a long silver blade to his forearm into it's release-mechanism. He holsters a gun and pockets a fresh magazine. 

"Clean him up?" He asks, waiting for confirmation. 

Metatron agrees, "Ruffle his feathers then clean up the mess." 

 

 


End file.
